


Foreign Love

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Dave Strider, F/F, French John Egbert, Highschoolstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: John's a French foreign exchange student attending highschool in Houston Texas. Dave is a kid that gets in trouble a lot and is given the task to escort the new student around campus much to his disliking.





	Foreign Love

Dave is leaned back in his chair, currently sitting in the principals office with him and his first period teacher. He hadn't intended for that dead frog to to fly and hit her. She just happened to be in the path of the frog he may or may not have flung off the tray that was in front of him. He had only done it cause his lab partner insisted he wasn't stupid enough to do it. He then briefly wondered why karkat wasn't here too before remember his dad was the principal. He'd probably get his own form of punishment at home then bitch his ears off tomorrow about it.

His principal, Mr. Vantas, was going through every report made after he's done something they categorized as bad. To say the least, it was a really big file and he was pretty damn proud of it. The way he saw it was that they were all accomplishments of pissing someone off enough. His brother would be proud if he even knew.

"Mr. Strider I'm at a loss of what to do here. It seems everything we do simply isn't enough to break your bad behavior." Mr. Vantas sighs out as he runs a hand through his ginger hair.

Dave simply shrugs and looks away, keeping a passive face as he wonders what's on the menu for today's lunch.

"Ah, I've got it. We have a new student arriving tomorrow and you can escort him around campus. I'm sure if you do this well enough I can over look this predicament." He smiles warmly as Dave scoffs and goes to stand up.

"Like I wanna show some new kid around. Make some other kid do it instead." He's walking to the door.

"No more detention if you do this.."

He drives a hard bargain.

"Whats the kids name?"

\-------

Dave's waiting by the front gates of the school, a picture of the kid in his hands as he glanced around boredly. Finally he spots the kid and damn does he look out of place. He hesitates and really considers just walking away and going about his day but the idea of not having to attend after school detention for the rest of his years here is too good to pass up. He sighs and strides over to the short kid and taps his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah hi I'm Dave and I'm your personal escort around this hellhole."

The kid smiles and offers a hand to Dave.

"Hey, I'm John." His happy demeanor doesn't last too long when Dave scoffs and ignores the outstretched hand that John let's fall back down to his side.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with," Dave mutters and snatches the schedule out of John's hands, beginning to walk into the school.

Dave first decides that it'd be a good idea to get him to his locker, then classes and finally the lunchroom.  Fucking nerd. Maybe he can get this all done before first period starts and he can get an apple juice from the lunchroom for breakfast.

Dave leads a still smiling John down the hallway and to his locker, lazily gesturing to it.

"That's your locker."

"Locker?" John looks confused as he glances between his locker and Dave.

"Yeah, you know, the thing you put your shit into so you don't have to carry everything around?" John still looks confused.

"Fucking hell-  
You're a damn idiot if you don't even know what a locker is. How the he'll are you in all the smart classes? They must've messed up or something." Dave glares down at the kid who just offers a little smile and a nod.

"Locker.."

Dave groans and turns, continuing to walk down the hall way and to John's first period. "Fucking stupid new kid..."

John follows behind him happily as he leads him to all his classes, one of which they share. Finally they make it to the lunchroom and Dave shoves his schedule back into his hands.

"Thank god. This is where the tour ends, kid. Lunchroom. Just remember where everything is and don't let the cool kids get a hold of ya. You're pretty much bait with how dorky you look."

"Lunchroom."

Dave glares and shakes his head, walking away from John and over to the regular table he sat at with his friends. He takes a seat between karkat and terezi, the two already bickering about something. Jade and rose are sitting across from him but rose seems to have been watching Dave talking to John.

"You were with the new boy? John was it?" Rose starts out, her eyebrow raising. Everyone else at the table casts curious glances to Dave and a confused looking John standing in the same place he had been left.

"Yeah. Mr. Vantas said I'd get out of all my detention if I showed the kid around. It's like he doesn't fucking understand anything. He just smiled when I insulted him. Wonders if he has a degrading kink or something. Shit, is he gonna jack off to the thought of me insulting him?" Dave snags the carton of apple juice from karkat's breakfast tray.

"Maybe he doesn't know English that well? He is a foreign exchange student."

Dave pauses and looks at jade with a surprised look. Foreign. That's why he didn't understand anything he said! He doesn't even know what he said. He sorta feels bad for insulting him now considering he honestly didn't know what he was even saying. Isn't he just the biggest asshole?

"God you're a fucking moron! My dad must've told you a dozen times he's foreign!" Karkat glares at him as terezi steals another one of his cinnamon sticks while cackling.

"He is French isn't he?" Kanaya pipes up finally, glancing at them all in hopes of someone confirming that he is French.

"Yeah! He's from France!" Jade smiles.

"I do know a bit of French. Dave, why don't you ask him to join us? I'm sure he could use some friends and I due believe you need to apologize." Kanaya smiles, but she wasn't suggesting it. She was demanding it and Dave didn't want to see the outcome if he refused.

Begrudgingly he got up and strode over to the foreign kid, feeling a little guilty when John brightened up once he noticed he was approaching. He wasn't even that bad and he supposed he was kinda cute. The way his hair seemed to do whatever it wanted and those big blue eyes framed by those glasses. He should've given him a chance before automatically being an asshole.

"Hey, so I just figured out you're from France or whatever and you probably don't even know what the hell I'm saying but like you can come sit with me and my friends."

John was only able to make out a few of the words and tilted his head in confusion. Dave sighed and grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

"Just follow me."

"Je suis content que tu sois revenu.."


End file.
